Luke the wanderer
Luke the wanderer is a show developed by drake the oscar product gaming about a wanderer named luke. This show eventualy became the main series of the channel, replacing doug&dog and minecraft gold miner. The series starred Doug892000 as Luke and Fyromaster as a commentator, sometimes acting as the antagonist of the series. Other characters include: Fredrick the villager, Cheetah the jungle lord, and Sir david. Characters The series' protagonist is Luke, a wanderer (Doug892000). However, he has many friends and allies he has met. *Luke the wanderer (cast by Doug892000) is a wanderer, evident by his title. He is the main character of the series, told by his point of view. See *Fyromaster, also called Baron_Fyro, (cast by himself) was commentary for the first 2 seasons, and is a character in the third. In the third he was the ruler of a Testificate village, and hired doug to help him fortify it in return for help returning to his world. See *Fredrick the villager (cast by a testificate), was first encountered in episode 5, (smelting clay with Fredrick the villager). He lived in Luke's house for a while, before a tragic death by zombie. *Wolfeinstein is a wolf that doug tamed around episode 8 and accompanied him on his journey to a Testificate village in episode 9. He was lost in the village and probably dead. *Jungle lord Cheetah (cast by Cheetah1616) was encountered in the season 3 opener as a jungle lord and a friend to Baron_fyro. He aided them in mining and nearly constructed an iron golem but died before he could. *Sir David (cast by Davidn34) is a knight of Fyromaster who entered town for a short rest. He began to help on the fortification of the testificate village but had to leave. Seasons Season 1: The lost wanderer Luke began the series by wandering, jumping from cave to cave, small camp to camp. He died jumping a ravine, that action soon to become his defining action. He took refuge in an old settlement he had made in the mountains, and met Fredrick the Villager. Over a small period of time he amassed and smelted a great amount of clay. As Fredrick died, he journeyed out with a wolf to a village, where he met another tragic death. Setting out again from his mountain establishment, he found a swamp where he took refuge. He eventually constructed a home there, and was safe for a while. Season 2: A new found home Luke left his home on a new wandering. He found his way to a ravine where he mined for a long time, finding about 5 diamonds. He surfaced and amazingly found his home, and set up a great steading there. He built a nether portal, two monuments to fredrick, A farm, and more. Eventually, he found his death in a ravine. Season 3: The quest to go home Luke found himself in an odd place, not his world. Fyro and his friend Cheetah discovered him and brought him to the testifortress, where he offered Luke knowledge and aid returning home. He began building a wall, despite quarrels with cheetah. Lukes fate is still undecided.